Waiting
by TorhuNovemberSatio
Summary: it's been six years. their feelings for each other are so much stronger. Karin has a secret. Toshiro would die for her. Ichigo is as thick-headed as ever. And a new enemy will do anything to get a hold of its prize. Toshiro x Karin. Rated 'T' for language
1. Prologue

**I'm re-uploading this story because i found a lot of errors in it that i wanted to fix**. **I hope you like it.**

Waiting

I waited for you.

For you to return to me.

I went to all the places where you would've been.

But you weren't there.

Never.

Not once.

I told myself I wouldn't cry.

I told myself you would come back.

I've waited for days, weeks, months, years.

And you still have not returned.

I don't know how much longer I can wait.

But I'll keep waiting.

Because I love you.

And I can't live without you.

So I'll wait.

For the day.

You come back to me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Karin's POV-

I sat on the railing watching the sunset. The same thing I've been doing for the past six years. I would sit there every evening, waiting for him to come sit next to me. But he never did. And I knew why, he wasn't from this world. He's a shinigami, the captain of 10th squad. He's really busy doing paperwork and stuff. So he doesn't have time to leave the Seireitei to visit me. He doesn't have time to play soccer with me. Even though we don't hang out that much, he's still my best friend. He is there when I need him the most. So, I know he'll come back to me. I just know he will.

-Toshiro's POV-

'One of these days I'm going to die from paperwork overload.' I thought to myself.

'_That's not going to happen.' _Hyourinmaru said.

'What makes you think that?'

'_Because you're eager to do paperwork if it brings you one step closer to seeing _her_.'_

'Th-that's not true!'

'_You were jumping for joy when the Head-Captain said that the you were going to the Human World.'_

'I wasn't jumping for joy!'

'_You're like a little kid with a crush. Oh wait, you _are _a little kid with a crush.'_

'The Head-Captain is sending all of the captains and their lieutenants to the Human World, not just me.'

'_You didn't deny it.'_

'Shut up!'

-Karin's POV-

I opened the door and kicked my shoes off before yelling "I'm home!"

"My sweet darling dau-" I brought my foot up to meet my dad's face. I walked past him and headed toward the stairs. By the time I got to my room, I heard him saying "How can Karin be so cruel? I'm her…" I turned out the rest. I just wanted sleep. It's been a long day, fighting Hollows and going to school. Thank God for Mod Souls otherwise I'd be in trouble.

'I wonder what Toshiro is doing.' I thought

'_Paperwork.' _my zanpakutou, Kuroi Hi*, said.

I laughed. 'Yeah. Probably, knowing him.'

'_You miss him.'_

'Yeah. I do.'

'_You _love_ him.'_

'Wh-what! NO! He… Toshiro is… he is just a friend!'

'_That you love.'_

'N-no!'

'_Denial!'_

-Toshiro's POV-

I finished packing my bags and now I'm waiting with the Head-Captain for everyone else. Unconsciously, I started tapping my foot. I could have been in the Human World by now. But I was stuck here waiting for the others.

Captain Soi Fon and her lieutenant along with Captain Unohana and her lieutenant were the next ones to show up. Captain Kuchiki and Renji were next. The 3rd, 7th, 8th, 9th, 11th, and 12th squad captains and lieutenants arrived a few minutes later. All we were waiting on was Momo and Ichigo, Captain Ukitake and his lieutenants, and Rukia. She was tagging along because 1) she has been to the Human World for long periods of time, and 2) she is only person who can keep Ichigo under control (kind of).

The Head-Captain was sending all of us on vacation/mission. For the past six years the number of Hollows in the Human World has decreased, until hardly any Hollows at all appear in the Human World. The Head-Captain is afraid that it's a new enemy. It's strange. No one noticed that this was happening until recently. Unfortunately, the Head-Captain might be right. I just hope Karin is okay and that she's not in any trouble. Knowing her she is probably causing trouble for everybody in a ten mile radius.

The others finally arrived. The Head-Captain reminded us why we were going to the Human World. Then he opened a gateway to the Human World and sent us on our way. I had a feeling that this vacation/mission would be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kuroi Hi means 'Black Fire'<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Karin's POV-

I woke up the next morning. I was too tired to sense the other presences other than Dad's and Yuzu's. I had already changed into my every day cloths when the fact that there were others presences in my house. I ran down the stairs, skipping three at a time. I ran into the living room only to stop dead in my tracks. Sitting on the couch was… "Rukia!" I haven't seen her in such a long time. She stood up and walked toward me, then embraced me in a hug.

When she let go, she was smiling ear to ear. She turned and said, "I do believe I win the bet, Ichigo." I looked at Ichigo. He was glaring at Rukia. Apparently he just lost a good sum of money.

"Hi, Ichi-nii." I said.

"Long time no see, little sis." he said, smiling at me. He looked a lot more mature than he did six years ago. "How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Fine. I missed you guys a lot."

"Yeah, Yuzu missed you a lot too." I missed him too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to admit it. I'm suppose to be the strong one. I can't be going soft. I have to protect Yuzu. "How long are you staying?"

He wasn't even given the chance to say anything, because someone else answered for him, "Don't know. You want us gone so soon?" I turned to face the person who spoke. It was _him_. He's _here_.

"Toshiro!" Before I could even stop myself, I tackled him, burying my face in his chest. I heard a laugh escape his lips. I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Missed you too." he said. The smile was replaced by blush. "Um… could you get off me, please, Karin?"

I blinked a couple of times then said, "Oh. Right. Yeah." I got off of him and then helped him up. He was wearing a pair of converse, blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. His spiky snow white hair looked like he brushed it this morning, it won't be staying like that very long. My hand reached out and before he could even react, I ruffled his hair. It was softer than I remembered. "You using a new shampoo, 'cuz your hair is really soft."

"No." he said sternly, then suddenly he smirked. "You get shorter? Or were you always this short?" I removed my hand from his hair and took a step back, looking him up and down. Toshiro was at least three inches taller than me, maybe four. As I was looking him up and down my eyes focused on his abs. His shirt was tight enough that you could see his toned muscles that were practically begging to be touched… 'Wait! Did I just think that!' I thought.

'_Yes, you did.' _Kuroi Hi said.

'Oh, Shut up!' I bit my lip still staring at his oh-so-wonderful-looking abs.

'_Why don't you look a little lower? And check out what he has in his pants.' _I felt myself blush, my eyes trying to look lower, but before they could I quickly turned around, my back facing Toshiro. _'Well, you're no fun.'_

'Pervert.'

-Toshiro's POV-

Karin was staring at my abs. She was in deep thought and what ever she was thinking about must have been embarrassing because her face was turning as red as a tomato. Of course I can't say I was much better. I looked her up and down. She was about three and a half inches shorter than me. Her jet black hair was longer than I remembered. It was down to her mid-back with it in a ponytail. That's not the only thing different, her breasts were much bigger, they weren't flat no more, they were at least half the size of Matsumoto's. Her curves were all in the right places. She looked more womanly than she did six years ago. Her skin looked as smooth as silk. And when Karin turned around, putting her back to me, my eyes trailed down 'til they reached her perfectly rounded ass. My hand twitched, it wanted to reach out and give her ass a nice firm squeeze. But it didn't. I kept both my hands in my pockets. As I stared at her, my mind thought things that it shouldn't be thinking. Things that made me want to some dirty things to Karin.

'Stop it, Toshiro! She is human. You aren't. I shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff. Just another reason why I need to quit hanging out with Captain Kyoraku.' I thought, panicking, trying to figure what the hell is wrong with me.

'_You are madly in love with her. You want her to be yours. You want to have sex with her. You can blame it all on your teenage hormones, but you know the truth. You want her so bad that your willing to die over and over and over again.' _Hyourinmaru said.

'Shut up, you perverted dragon!'

'_I was not the one thinking about her being _completely _nude.'_

"Stupid hormones." I mumbled under my breath. It's a good thing that Rukia was distracting Ichigo while this was going on, otherwise I'd be screwed. Karin and I stayed silent and didn't turn around.

Finally I got the courage to turn around break the silence. "So, how have you been, Karin?" I said. 'God. I'm so stupid. _How have you been? _That's the best I could come up with. I might as well asked about the weather. Wait. Why do I even care?'

"Good. How 'bout you?" she turned to face me, her sweet smile on her beautiful face, which wasn't red anymore.

"Not bad."

"Want to go to the field and play soccer? One-on-one." she said.

"Only if you want your butt handed to you."

"Ha! Like you could beat me."

"You're thinking too highly of yourself, Karin."

"No. I'm stating the facts." I was about to something back, but Yuzu butted in.

"Neither one of you are going anywhere, at least not until after breakfast." Yuzu said. She was smiling sweet and innocently so why did Karin flinch? I'll have to ask her about that later.

-Karin's POV-

After breakfast Toshiro and I wasted no time. As soon as we put our dishes in the sink, we were off. We ran from the kitchen all the way to the soccer field. The only stop we made was at the door, so we could put our shoes on and get my soccer ball.

We played for hours. We didn't know how much time passed until I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting!

"Want to go to the railing." Toshiro said, bringing me back to reality. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, as I ran in the direction of the railing, Toshiro at my side.

We sat on the railing, trying to caught our breaths, watching the sunset. After moments of silence, Toshiro asked, "Why did you flinch when Yuzu said we couldn't leave until after breakfast?"

"She came out of nowhere. Caught me off guard."

"Caught you off guard? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it." More silence, at least between me and Toshiro.

'_You should tell him.'_ Kuroi Hi said.

'No! I can't! He would tell Ichi-nii.'

'_Not if you ask him not to, Karin. You can't keep this a secret forever. You_ have _to tell him. Before it is too late.' _I looked at Toshiro, he was watching the sun go down. I took a deep breath. It's now or never. One of my biggest secrets about to be revealed.

"Toshiro… There's something I need to tell you." He looked at me, his teal colored eyes staring at my very soul.

"There's no need. I already know."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Toshiro's POV-

I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone her secret. She hugged me and then we took the longest way back to her house after the sun had left the sky only to be replaced by the moon. We spent all day together, but we've been apart for six years. We deserved some time alone, together. 'I just made that sound like we were a couple who had been separated because of who they are that finally reunited, which we _aren't._'

'_Keep telling yourself that.' _Hyourinmaru said.

The front door swung open, and there stood Ichigo. He was pissed off. Extremely pissed off at me, no doubt. Considering Karin and I didn't return until after dark. And considering the fact that Karin is his little sister and she was alone with me all day. I think he knows that I would do anything to his sister, but still. The first day he came home after six years and Karin was hanging out with me instead of spending the day with him. I would be upset too, if I were in his shoes.

We took our shoes off at the door after Ichigo let us in. Yuzu pushed us over to the table so we could eat dinner. Rukia came over and sat next to Karin, "So, what do you two do today?" she asked.

"We played soccer." Karin said. "Hey, Toshiro. Where's Matsumoto?"

"Shopping with Orihime. She's going to spend the night there and come over tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"Here, in the guest bedroom."

"WHAT! When was this decided?" she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Before you came downstairs." Ichigo said from the couch.

"What did Dad say?"

"Nothing, he left for some medical convention before we even got here."

"Oh." she looked at me. "So, how long are you staying?"

"Five months. At least, possibly longer."

"You're kidding me! _Five months_, that's _it_! That's not long enough! I haven't seen you guys in _six years_ and you are _only_ staying _five months_! That's not enough time to catch up with _everybody_ that you haven't seen in _six years_!" it's a good thing that she wasn't sitting down, or she would have really fallen out of her chair. Rukia was laughing so hard _she_ fell out of her chair. I was surprised at how big of a deal Karin was making this. Ichigo was surprised too. Yuzu was saying something about if Karin doesn't calm down she'll blow the roof off the house.

'_You were right this _is_ going to be a _very_ interesting vacation.' _Hyourinmaru stated.

-Karin's POV-

Ok, I admit that I overreacted just a little bit when Toshiro said how long they were staying. But come on, five months. I haven't seen them in six years and they are only staying five months. I'll just have to make the best of it. On the bright side, I get to hang out with Toshiro. When I'm not going to school, killing hollows, or training with Kisuke, Yoruichi-sama, and Tatsuki. Then again, Toshiro will probably be going to school with me after summer break that is, considering yesterday was the last day of school.

After me and Toshiro finished eating, we headed up to my room. So we could talk about things that he isn't allowed to talk to me about, at least not in front of any one. We sat next to each other on my bed. He told me why the shinigamis are here. And I explained to him why the hollows weren't showing up in the Human World. He already knew the reason, but I wanted to go in depth about it. I gave him the details. I told him I had the ability to sense the hollows _before_ they came into the Human World, I told him I could sense earth-bound spirits _before_ they turned into hollows. I told him _almost_ all of my secrets that had to do with shinigamis and hollows. There was one secret I wasn't ready to tell him.

"You have to promise me that you won't go after hollows while we are here. If the others found out… well lets just say that it wouldn't be good for any one." he said, his icy blue eyes filled with concern and fear of what might happen.

"I promise." I smiled at him, "I'm tired. So I'm going to go to bed, that means you are going to have to leave." he laughed and so did I.

"Alright. I'll be in my room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As soon as he was out of the room, Kuroi Hi decided to talk to me.

'_He likes you.'_

'No. He just… you really think he does?'

'_He is risking his job and his_ life _for_ you_. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone that_ you _are a _shinigami _and that_ you _are the reason why all those shinigami _captains and lieutenants _are here in the Human World.'_

'Well, I guess you have a point. But I want to see for myself if he really does like me.' I thought before sleep overcame me.

-Toshiro's POV-

The meeting was a waste of time. It's almost noon. Karin and Yuzu left to go grocery shopping early this morning. Ichigo, Rukia, and I had to go to Urahara's shop to have a meeting with the other captains and lieutenants. We went down into the 'basement' and started the meeting.

"My lieutenant and I will be staying here for the time being." Captain Soi Fon said.

"Momo, Matsumoto, Nemu, Isane, and I will be staying with Orihime." Captain Unohana said.

"I will stay with the Quincy." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

My eyes lids became heavy and I ended up nodding off right there. I heard someone saying my name, then I heard someone else say "Somebody get Karin." then another person said "No need she's already here. And she looks pissed." Then "TOSHIRO!" My eyes shot open, I fell backwards and landed on my butt. Instantly I covered my face with my arms and got in the fetal position. I yelled, "I didn't do it! I swear!" Then there was laughter.

I opened my eyes and glared at Ichigo, who was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach, laughing. "That wasn't funny, Kurosaki." I said.

"Are you really that scared of my sister?" he asked after he got control over his laughter.

"Your sister is as scary as Hell." I said, just thinking about her being mad is scary.

"But you guys get along pretty nicely." Rukia said.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm still scared of her. Apparently you've never seen her mad."

"When have _you_ seen her mad?" Ichigo asked.

"I said something to her one time and she got really pissed. If she could, she would have made me spontaneously combust just by looking at me."

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

-Karin's POV-

It was about four o'clock by the time Yuzu and I got back from grocery shopping. We spent about eight hours shopping for food. Eight freaking hours. We hardly got anything. But whatever, at least I got to spend the rest of the by myself. Ichi-nii, Rukia, and Toshiro were still at their meeting (Toshiro had told me about it). I went into my room to take a nap.

It started off as just nothing then…

_**I was in a room filled with people I didn't recognize, watching someone about to be executed. They looked oddly familiarly. Then it hit me. The person who was about to be executed was **_**Toshiro**_**. The executioner placed his head on a block. They were going to chop off his head! I tried to yell at them to stop but my voice didn't work. I tried to run to Toshiro but my body wouldn't move. All I could do is watch the axe being raised then come crashing down.**_

The dream changed…

_**I was standing in front of my house. It was on fire. There were people, the same people who were in the other dream, watching the house burns to ashes. I heard Yuzu screaming. I tried to call to her but again my voice didn't work. I tried to run toward the house but my body refused to move. All I could do was watch the house burn. More tears ran down my face.**_

The dream changed again…

_**I was on a battle field, dead bodies every where. There were a few people still standing, fighting the enemy. I recognized them. It was Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and Ishida. They were surrounded. They were getting slaughtered. I tried to yell to them but my voice didn't work. I tried to ran to them to help them but my body wouldn't move. And before I knew it, they were all dead. Even more tears fell from my eyes. I just watched everyone I care for die. And I couldn't do anything. I stood there staring in horror, at the dead bodies all around me. Then…**_

_**I woke up. **_


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Here's chapter 4. I know it's short but bear with me. I'll have chapter 5 up ASAP promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

-Somewhere-

The halls were empty, the noise you could hear was the footsteps of the servant. He was heading to his master's throne room. He had to tell his master some bad news. He want to, but he had to.

The servant opened the door to the throne room. He knelt in front of his master.

"Master, there is a problem." the servant said.

"What?"

"The young female Kurosaki shinigami is no longer killing hollows. In fact, according to our spy, she had promised some shinigami captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, that she wouldn't kill hollows as long as the other shinigamis are in the Human World."

"Damn it! And we were so close, too." the man sighed. "We'll have to get rid of those shinigamis first, then we can continue with the plan."

"'By get rid of them, you mean kill correct, master?"

"Yes. I want those shinigamis dead."

"Yes, master." the servant said, then left his master in the room alone. _'By getting rid of those shinigamis I'll will finally be able to get what I want.' the man on the throne of bones thought to himself._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Toshiro's POV-

When we came back from the meeting it was almost eight. Yuzu heated up the leftovers for us.

"Where's Karin?" Rukia asked.

"She's in bed. She was really tired when we got home."

At 9:45, I decided that I should go to bed as well.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard someone screaming. It sounded like it was coming after Karin's and Yuzu's room. I ran out of my room and into the hallway. Ichigo and Rukia were walking toward me.

"Guess you heard it too." I said.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. He didn't look too happy with the fact that he got woken up. We walked toward Karin's and Yuzu's room. We could hearing crying and someone trying to comfort the other. Ichigo opened the door and flicked on the light. He stepped inside followed by me and Rukia.

"Everything ok?" Yuzu was sitting on Karin's bed, arms wrapped around Karin in a comforting, sisterly way. Karin was covering her face with her hands. Instinctively, I went to her, sitting next to her on the bed, my arms wrapped around her, pulling her toward me. My right hand gently gripping her chin, moving her head so I can see her face.

"Karin? What happened?" I asked. She looked at me with her red and swollen eyes. She had been crying. She looked into my eyes, like she was searching for something. She looked away from me.

"I had a nightmare and in it I watched you and everybody else die and I couldn't do anything about it." She started to cry again. I try to comfort her as best as I could.

I don't know how much time has past since Karin started to cry the second time, but it was long enough since she is now asleep in my arms. I placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I turned to Yuzu.

"Let me know if she wakes up again."

"I will." Yuzu said as she sat on the bed and combed her fingers through Karin's hair. I walked toward Ichigo and Rukia. We walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind us.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at me. "What do we do now?" Rukia asked.

"Go back to bed and then we care deal with it in the morning." I said.

"Yeah that's probably best. Rukia go to bed I'll be there in a little while." Ichigo said as I stared at me.

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid, Ichigo." Rukia went to her room.

"Guess I should be going too."

"No, I want to talk to you Hitsugaya." Ichigo said. He walked down the stairs to the living room as I followed him.

"I know there is something going between you and my sister."

"I…uh… I can explain."

"There's no need. Whatever it is it's between you and my sister." His eyes narrowed. "But just remember, you hurt my little sister in any way, there is no force here or in Soul Society that be able to protect from me. Got it, Captain Hitsugaya?" He said as he jabbed my chest with his finger.

"Got it."

"Good. Now let's go to bed, I'm tired." He went back up to his room with me following a few steps behind. I stopped by Karin's and Yuzu's room, they were both asleep.

By the time I finally got back under the covers of my bed, the sun was rising. I sighed.

'_I am concerned about Karin's well-being.' _Hyourinmaru said.

'So am I.'

'_The nightmare frightened her a lot, you should take her out tomorrow and do something fun to get her mind off the dream.'_

'Yeah. That's a good idea. Goodnight.'

'_Goodnight.'_

-Karin's POV-

I woke up before Yuzu did, so that means that it's pretty early. I sat up in my bed. My body still shook in fear from the nightmare I had. Even though Toshiro comforted me last night, I'm still disturbed by the dream.

'It felt so real.'

'_That's because it was a vision, Karin.' _Kura-en said.

'What do you mean? A vision? Does that mean that… it will come true?'

'_No. This vision is showing you what can happen. That's what visions do. What happens all depends on the decisions you make.'_

'Those people in my dream, do you know who they are?'

'_Yes. They are known as _Hone o taberu, bone eaters. _They are an ancient group of people who oppose the shinigamis, hollows, and mortals alike. They hate everyone and everything. They will kill anyone who oppose them and show no remorse. They are evil and cruel creatures. They look like arrancars but dress like mortals and have the powers of a shinigami. There are very few of them but enough to make their enemies worry. Though they've never actually attacked anyone, just made some verbal protests.'_

'So, they've never attacked anyone?'

'_No, that's not true. They did attack the shinigamis once, but they after they were defeated those who were still alive, disappeared. No one has seen or heard from them ever since.'_

'So why show up now, after so long?'

'_Who knows.'_

'I don't understand what does this have to do with me? And how come you know so much about them?'

'_I was there. Back when they had attacked us. Hyourinmaru was there too. Our shinigami masters were best friends. The battle was so devastating Hyourinmaru and I nearly died if it wasn't for our shinigami masters neither one of us would be here.'_

'What do you mean you wouldn't be here?'

'_With our shinigamis, the four of us discovered a way to reincarnate our souls so to speak.'_

'So, you're telling me that you and Hyourinmaru are reincarnated?'

'_Yes. You see, the spell that our shinigamis used was very dangerous and very powerful. The spell killed our shinigamis and killed sent Hyourinmaru and I to a realm where we had to wait to be reincarnated. Hyourinmaru and I are the only ones that know how to defeat the Hone o taberu. In that realm Hyourinmaru and I were in, we soon realized that we could mess with the events that were happening in the real world, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. That's why our shinigamis used that spell so when the bone eaters make a come back we would be there to stop them whether or not we were reincarnated yet.'_

'_You said that the dream was a vision. So does that mean that I might join them?'_


End file.
